First Contact
by Olivia Solar
Summary: The crew land on a planet, unaware that they haven't had their first contact yet. But why is their technology is too advanced? And how far will Trip and Archer go to protect the other?Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**First Contact.**

**I do not own any of the characters and I am not making any money from this.**

**Summary: The crew land on a new planet, unaware that they haven't had their first contact yet. But, their technology seems too advanced for them.**

**Chapter one.**

Trip stared at the stars.

When camping he'd look at the stars and wondered, how many there were, what it would be like to be up there.

He always felt so peaceful when looking into space. He realized how far they've traveled. He wondered, what next?...

Trip was sitting back in his chair next to his desk in engineering, scrolling down the list of repairs still to be done. Didn't this ship understand what, off duty meant?

Just then Archer walked in. He'd been looking for Trip, and wasn't really surprised to find him working even though he didn't have to for another hour.

"Trip. What are you doing?"

"Sitting at my desk reading. You?"

"You're working?"

"Manifolds need to be purged."

"Can't Hess do that?"

"She's sorting out a com link on C deck."

"It's your time off duty."

"And I'm free to spend it.."

"Purging impulse manifolds?...Anyway, I also came to tell you, that there will be an away mission in 3 hours, I was hoping you would come."

"Why do you need an engineer?"

"You haven't been on a mission for ages Trip, thought you might like to enjoy one."

Trip pulled a face, trying to make a decision. "Where?"

"Just to a planets surface, we're hoping to contact a new species."

"Mmmmmmmmm"

"Normal temperature."

Trip couldn't help smile at that. "Alright."

"So, what about these impulse manifolds?"

"It's a job which has to be done."

"Ok, but I was hoping we could spend some time together."

"In which case you could hand me that pad and run an analysis whilst I'm doing it."

Archer rolled his eyes. "Is that an order?"

"Sort of."

"What?"

Now it was Trip's turn to roll his eyes.

"Ok." Insisted John. "But I hear they have one Peacan pie left in the mess hall."

"So what do you want to drink." Asked Trip leaping to his feet and rushing Archer out to the mess hall.

Trip, Captain Archer, Hoshi and Rostov landed in shuttle pod one.

"Perfect landing as usual." Commented Trip as he gently planted the shuttle onto the planet's surface.

"mmmmmm, felt a bump."

"A bump!"

"Sorry." Said Hoshi stepping outside.

"Hey you know that that doesn't count right.." Said Trip stepping out after her, He was soon joined by the others.

"Ok, Trip you go with Hoshi, Rostov you're with me, meet back here at 1700. Got that?" Asked Archer. They all nodded." Good,Now remember, they may have technology but we're still ahead of them, don't tell them anything whoch could change their culture. Also, we don't know how many Aliens they've dealt with before so, try to be polite please." Again his words were followed by nods. He knew he could probebly skip giving them the whole lecture, they were a great crew, the best in Starfleet. But, he didn't want to ruin it. Another contact was another stride!

Archer and Rostov were making their way around. It was a lovly green planet, with patches of blue here and there whoch supriced them at first! The smell was pleasent, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure it reminded him of something. They heard a rustling from behind. They turned to see a man, who looked similar to human, except his nose was an odd shape and he had these markings running down the centre of his face. His eyes were wide open and his mouth hungas though he wassilently screaming.

"Hello.." Started John, but the man screamed and ran out of sight.

"Maybe I should havebrought Hoshi."

Rostov looked slightly disappointed at that.

"As well..." said John, receiving a smile from Rostov.

A sound could be heard round the corner. It sounded like a bird, but louder, and croaky.

"I'll go take a look." Said Rostov. Eager to see some new wildlife.

"I'll be here if you need me." Shouted John. He didn't even hear the footsteps approaching. Then his world went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a longer one this time. Enjoy. **

**Please review. Advice is welcome.**

**Chapter 2.**

Trip and Hoshi had come across a number of stray flowers, one of which unfortunately Hoshi found herself to be allergic to and had spent the last 15 minutes sneezing.

"We can take a break if you want." suggested Trip. "Or you could pop back onto Enterprise for a minute, I'm sure Phlox could do something for you."

"No!" Snapped Hoshi. "We haven't met the people here yet."

"We don't even know if there are any!"

"Even so….sniff...I'm staying. Sniff." She hoped her nose hadn't gone red.

"Hoshi, wouldn't you enjoy this more if you weren't bunged up! 15 minutes on Enterprise, that'll be all."

"Is that an order?"

"It's advice."

"Alright." She gave in, knowing how stubborn the Commander could be.

"Great, he flipped open his communicator, Tucker to Enterprise, two to beam up..."

"Trip, you stay here, I don't want to bother you with this."

"It'll be fine."

"Trip, stay." If looks could kill Trip would be dead by now.

"Make that one to beam up, Hoshi. Ask Doctor Phlox to meet her for a ..bunged up nose." He couldn't help smiling at the image of their doctor running as fast as he could all to treat a runny nose.

Hoshi energized leaving Trip standing there. He looked around for a minute.

"Wait a minute. Did she just order me to stay?"

He shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking.

He soon came across a house. It was just the one. Standing there in the middle of the woods, as though to make a protest.

It was almost like the design of a cottage from the early 21st century. It looked like a comfortable. Thatched roof. The window was open and he could hear voices inside.

"What you watching?" A rather round man with markings down the middle of his face, and a hooked nose marched into the living room. A tall teenage girl, with long flowing dark hair and similar markings was slumped on a chair watching a hologram move around waving frantically.

"News, listen to this, another guy says he saw an alien today."

"Mad man. Any alcohol?"

"Not this time."

The man shook his head. "You think they would have better things to report than this!"

"I find it quite funny. Do you think there are aliens?"

"Not really. I suppose there….."

"I think there are."

"Then why haven't they contacted us?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's a big universe dad!"

"Ain't you ever seen Aliens From the Moon!"

"You watch too many films!"

"And you watch to many mad men!"

"The girl stared at the screen again. "He seems afraid."

"Of cause he's afraid; he thinks he was nearly probed by aliens!"

Suddenly a scream could be heard from out side.

Trip was about to walk away and contact Hoshi when a woman spotted him. Before he could say any thing she screamed and then picked up a spade and started swinging it at him.

"Wait...What are you?" Yelled Trip dodging the spade as best he could. It hit his on the arm. He screamed. That'll leave a mark. He ducked the next swing and jumped the next. Two more people came running round the corner, one a teenage girl, the other a man. They to started yelling things he didn't understand.

"It's him dad, he looks like the alien that guy was describing!"

"What, he's not making any sense.!"

" He's an alien! Oh my gosh Dad. An alien!"

What ever creature it was, was now fiddling with some sort of device.

"He's gonna probe us!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Trip was desperately trying to get the communications device to lock on to their language.

"Wait!" He yelled. They were all screaming. They were terrified.

"Run!" One yelled!

"Got it!" He said a bit too loudly. They all jumped.

"No you don't!" Yelled the man! "You ain't gonna probe us!"

"Probe you?" Asked a confused Trip. "You've been watching to many films!"

"What?"

"Sorry, but I don't really talk very well when I'm being threatened by a ...spade." He felt a bit silly saying the last part, he'd faced worse things, but a spade was still dangerous!

"How do we know you won't attack us moon boy!"

"Moon? You think I'm from the moon! Trust me we took a look on the way, there's nothing there but rock my friend, not even cheese!"

"Cheese? Look here, you are an alien correct?"

"I guess."

They all went rather pale.

"What do you want from us?" One screamed.

"Nothing look, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm guessing by your reactions that, your species have never met aliens."

They all shook their head.

"Oh, maybe T'pol was right, we should have sent a probe down first." It wasn't until he said it, he realized his mistake. The Mother pointed the spade at him again, they all cowered back terrified at his choice of words.

"No no! It's not like! It's not what you think you see I meant..."

"Alien! Alien! Help!" The farther cried.

"SHUT-UP!" yelled Trip. That got their attention.

"Look when I said probe I didn't mean one of those things off the movies, it's what we use to tell us, what the atmosphere is like, take pictures of the place ect, you know, to see if it's safe. If we had known you've never had contact before we wouldn't have come..or if we had we certainly would have been a bit slower."

They seemed to relax at that.

"Anyway, my name's Commander Charles Tucker, but my friends call me Trip."

"I'm Iledasa." Said the teenage girl.

"Hi."

"So, what are you called if your not moon aliens."

"We're called Humans; we're from a planet called Earth."

"I haven't heard of that."

"It's a long way from here, light-years away infant."

"Light-years!"

"Wow, you can travel fast. Hey Dad, it looks like that guy on the news wasn't a plundering idiot."

"What?" asked a confused Trip.

"Oh, there was this guy who claims that he saw two aliens like you."

Trip went pale.

It was then that Rostov came running up to them, startling the parents slightly.

"Sir." He gasped. "It's the Captain! He's gone missing Sir,"

"What do you mean missing!"

"How many of you are there?" Stepped in the Father.

Trip stared at him for a moment. "Do you mind leaving us for a minute?"

They didn't give it a second thought, they rushed inside straight away.

"Right, Rostov, what happened."

"I hard a noise, I went round to take a look, but when I returned he was gone."

"He can't have vanished into thin air!"

"He could have energized."

"No, someone would have told us...how long were you looking?"

"5 minutes sir."

"Long enough for anyone to take him."

"You don't really think.."

"Rostov, from what I've been told, these people haven't had 1st contact yet, what do you think they're likely to do if they see us, we'll split up and search for him, if we haven't found him within an hour, then we'll inform Enterprise to start a full search party."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Rostov, Hoshi should be coming back soon, meet her by the shuttle pod when they call."

"Yes…."

"Oh and….these people, they've never met an alien before, maybe we should." No there was no time to wait. "Keep a low profile Ok? Don't let them see you!"

They were just leaving when Iledasa grabbed hold of his arm.

"I've been thinking, there's an army base about a mile North."

Trip nodded. That would be where he would look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. Please review!**

**Chapter 3. **

"What do you know about the engines, how do they work?"

Asked one of the officers, harshly. Walking around Archer. They were in the interrogation room.

"I don't know!"

"You are the Captain, you must know these things!"

"Well, I guess that you must have your idea of the roll of the Captain different to us!"

"You will answer us!"

Trip approached the Base. It was surrounded by wire fencing. He cut his way through using his phase pistol.

He cut his arm on one of the wires "Aaa" He groaned.

A vehicle came round the corner, Trip ran to take cover behind another truck. He pressed himself up flat, desperate not to be seen.

It was then that he heard voices. He looked round. No-one was there, then he realized. THEY WERE IN THE TRUCK!

He headed for some dustbins, but had barely made his way across when some more people came walking by. With no where else to hide, Trip dived under the truck. Hoping that the people inside weren't in a rush to get somewhere. He waited. Watched the boots walk past. They seemed to take forever. He lay there repeating again and again, don't set off, please don't set off. He could hear his heart thudding.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, the people passed. He was about to get out from under the car, when he heard the Captain being mentioned. He lay there listening. Archer was in some room, at the far right hand side of the building, 1st floor... Being…..quoted?...no no questioned.

Just then the engine started. Trip jumped, a shudder ran down his spine it was then that he saw people running about, and more trucks driving off. He tried to pull himself out from underneath, when the wheels moved. He just had time to get into a position where the wheels went past him on either side. He tucked his legs and arms in as tight as he could.

He let out a sigh of relief. Then he saw another vehicle coming towards him. He rolled out of the way just in time, got up and ran behind some bins where no-one could see him. He flattened himself against the side and closed his eyes. Eventually the sounds faded away. What now? Inside, he had to get inside. He looked round, there was no sign of anyone. He made a dash for a huge metal door. He couldn't help the feeling of exposure. He reached the door, but it was locked.

"Useless!" He kicked the metal. He searched round the frame. His fingers came across a slot in the wall.

"Must be for a pass card or something." Then he had an idea, he'd simply wait for someone to come out, and take their card off them. It may not have been the best plan in the world, but it was the best he had then. He went back behind the bin again.

He waited. 20 minutes went by. It was freezing, his hands and feet were numb and he was shivering all over.

"This is beyond a joke" He muttered, when someone came out. He fumbled, his hands were too numb to control properly. The guy was leaving . No you don't thought Trip as he ran out to him and stunned the guy before he could raise the alert. Just then a hand rapped itself round Trip's mouth, muffling his screams. The grip was tight but Trip grabbed the guy's arm and pulled him over himself with all his strength, and stunned the guy before he could pull any stunts. Trip took the card, and decided to make for the door before anyone else showed up.

The card slipped perfectly through the slot and the door slid open. Trip braced himself, he was sure there would be guards there, but as he entered, he saw none.

"Strange."

The door slid shut, startling him. He could feel his heart racing, the nerves were building. Suddenly a man jumped in front and punched him round the face. Trip staggered backwards, taken by surprise. He was right, how could he let his guard down? He felt something hard hit his head from behind. He slumped against a wall, trying to get his vision back into focus. The he felt a pair of hands grab each arm, as he was dragged off down the hall.

Archer had been punched, slapped and kicked, but he kept his story. He didn't know anything about the engines.

He was beginning to wonder what was taking the rescue team so long.

"Not a talker, well, no matter, maybe he can help." He smiled as two men dragged a beaten young man in.

Jon's stomach did a twist as he immediately recognized the blue uniform and tangle of messy blond hair. "Trip!" Jon wanted to run to him, but the officer held onto him.

"Hi Cap'n" Said Trip through a bloody lip. "Rescue!"

Jon smiled. "Nice one Trip, but errr, won't you supposed to get me out?"

"Turned out to be some difficulties."

"You shut-up!" Shouted the Officer.

"Why are you holding him here?" Asked Trip, nodding towards his Captain.

"He is the Captain, therefore he should know about the warp engines.Yet as a fool he refuses to talk."

"That's expected." Said Trip. "Besides he doesn't really know much about the engines anyway."

"Trip, be quite!"

"Shut-up!" yelled an officer hitting Jon round the face.

"Wait!" Yelled Trip. "I'm the Chief engineer; I know loads more than him."

"You will talk?"

"Only if you let him go first."

"No deal."

"Then I'm telling you nothing!"

The officer looked between the two prisoners.

"Do you really belief you'd get your own way as you are now? I'll tell you everything if you let him go."

"Fine, you, free this man!"

A soldier came and took Archer out.

"No!" Screamed Archer. "Trip, stop it that's an order. Trip!" He was determined not to leave Trip in there. He knew all too well what they would do to him. They knew he was the chief engineer, and they would do what ever it takes to get everything out of him. Knowing Trip, he would never tell anyone Enterprise's secrets willingly! He tried once again to get back, pushing with all his might against the arms of his guards, but they held on. No matter how hard he struggled, he could not break free. He could not save Trip!

5 minutes later and the guard returned. Trip was sitting in the chair now.

"I have your word that you've let him go."

"Yes. Now, those engines."

"What."

"You said you were the chief engineer."

"I did? Oh no, I meant I was the chef."

"What?"

"I could tell you how to make a Peacan pie if you like, but engines?" He pulled a face. "Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Noooooo!" Archer screamed and kicked at the fence.

"Let me back in! I have to...I have to get him out!" He rattled the fence in desperation. Why had Trip done that? Didn't he know what they would do to him?

Trip was a great friend to do that, but Archer would have preferred it to be him in there. Maybe that's what Trip felt. Maybe he was standing here a few hours ago thinking he same things.

"Trip."

Trip managed to get in, but then he was caught. No, no Archer was not going to make the same mistake. He mustn't go in alone. It was a had decision to make, but he had to leave to get help.

"I'll get you out of there Trip, I promise." With that, he turned and left the base.

"Now, how does your ship move? What fuel does it use?"

"Fuel, I can tell you ingredients if you like but nothin about war...working out engines."

"Fetch the Captain back."

"Ha, he'd have left by now."

"Without his chief engineer?"

"No, without his chef? Yes. There are others on board who can cook."

"In that case we'll make YOU pay."

"For what?"

"I'm sure you're not telling us everything."

"Oh."

The officer waved his hand at one of the guards indicating him to come closer." "Take him to room 2345"

"Wow, you can count."

"Cover his eyes."

"We have no blindfolds sir." Argued the Guard.

The officer marched up to Trip. "Then do this!" He hit Trip out cold.

Trip woke to find he had most of his weight on his arms. He looked up. His hands wre tied to chains from the ceiling, but thankfully he could put his feet on the ground.

"Like a swing."

He looked down, his feet were chained to the floor.

"Or not."

"A, you're awake I see." Squeaked a voice from the corner.

"I'm Doctor Usual, and you are.."

"Trip..aaererr... Charles."

"Charles?"

"Yes." Only friends could call him Trip."Look, there's been some kind of mistake, I'm not supposed to be here."

"You seem like an intelligent alien to me. You have your own language, then again the Golar Bear seemed to have a language too."

"Wait, you do this a lot?"

"We wish to find out about your kind."

"That doesn't give you the right to tie us up!"

" I never said it did, however, you aren't very likely to allow us to carry these things out on you if we didn't."

"Carry what out?"

"We wish to see if you can adapt and …..handle things."

"What if I can't handle?"

"That would be quite unfortunate, but I suppose we could always find another."

"You thoughtless selfish maggot!"

"Yes I do get that quite a bit." He said typing something into a pad on the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the temperature, see you." And with that, he left the room.

"Wait, stop!" Called Trip, but the doctor was gone.

The room became much hotter. Trip could feel the sweat running down his face. He knew he didn't cope well in the heat, and started to panic.

The room was growing increasingly hot at an alarming rate.

"What is this an oven?" Muttered Trip. But it wasn't more than a whisper. He could feel the heat draining away his energy. He noticed a thermometer on the wall. It read 50 degrees already, and climbing. 53, 55, 58!

That was when Trip really started to panic. His breathing being quick and harsh. His heart raced trying to supply the energy needed to cool him down.

Trip felt his weight pull on his arms as his legs began to waver. He looked at the wall again. 70 degrees!

"Stop!" he croaked. His skin began to hurt. He was being burnt.

He was becoming very dizzy. He thought he was going to pass out. He tugged on the chains. But it had little effect, and wasted his energy.

The room began to spin around him, as he passed out.

Roskov was searching around the area where Archer had been taken for any clues. So far he'd found some tracks leading down the hill, but they became to faint at the bottom. He should probably get Commander Tucker to help him with this.

He had met with Hoshi about 10 minutes ago, and she agreed.

They were about to go and look for him, when , to their surprise, Archer came running up the hill towards them. He was sweating and clearly out of breath.

"Captain!"

"Trip!"

"No, it's Roscov sir, and Hoshi."

"No, Trip, he...he's..."

"Take a rest." Suggested Hoshi. "What about Trip?"

"He's been captured."

"What!"

"He did it for me"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hoshi, who wasn't completely filled in on everything yet.

"He, he make them take him in, instead of me."

"You were, kidnapped then." Said a disappointed Roskov. Although the Commander had told him it was a possibility, he had hoped for the best, and now Trip was help captive.

"So they're not friendly." Commented Hoshi, her old fears starting to rise again.

"We don't know that!" Comforted Archer. "They could just be confused."

"Yes, oh my gosh, Trip said that they hadn't had contact yet!"

"What!" Yelled Hoshi and Archer together.

"Oh and err….some good news sir, Trip made contact with some of the others, they seem nice enough, freaked out though."

Archer smiled, yet it was forced, he was busy trying to decide their next move. Go and save Trip as three, which could be dangerous, or alert Enterprise and bring the security team, which would be safer, but it could also take up valuable time. Who knows what they are doing to Trip. A hard choice. Trip was his best friend. They had known each other for over 9 years now. He couldn't postpone the rescue. Then again, they were better of with more people, and being caught wouldn't do Trip much good.

Archer stood up. "Get your things, we're going back to Enterprise, this needs a proper rescue!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

**Sorry it's a short one.**

Trip woke again to find that he hadn't been moved. His body was tingling after going from hot, to normal temperatures. He looked up, and saw his "friend" Doctor Usual jotting some stuff down on a notepad.

"Welcome back" he said, without looking up from his work, "you were out for quite a while you know."

"Remind me to thank you for that," commented Trip, sweat still pouring down his forehead.

"No need to be sarcastic, we learned a great deal about how you handle the heat."

"I'm happy for you."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that I won't be doing any more experiments for a while."

Trip smiled in relief, he had been really dreading what might be next.

"Maybe not so pleased that the reason for that is that, Sergeant Howed, wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"The man who questioned you earlier."

Trip's hope faded, he doubted the visit was for a chat with biscuits.

"Aaaaaa, Mr Tucker.I hope we didn't put you off too much with our tests." The sergeant walked in wearing a fake smile.

Trip smile sarcastically at the word "test" as he tried tugging on the chains.

"I hope you've had enough time to answer my original question? And I's no use trying to get free, they're steel you know."

"What am I doing here, mmmmm." Trip pretended to ponder over the question. "Well, I thought that was answered when I asked you to free my Captain."

"What do you know about your engines? How do they run? How can you go so far? So fast and not run out?"

"I told you, I'm the chef."

"Then why did your Captain react so shocked, he knew you were telling the truth when you said you were the chief engineer."

"I cannot explain for my Captain's reactions, why don't you go and ask him yourself."

Trip was repaid with a hit round the left cheek.

"I am now a punch bag...woo."

"What do you use as a fuel?"

"I find that the oven tends to cook things well."

With that the Sergeant took out a knife, and slashed Trip's stomach. Trip yet out a yelp as it tore through his flesh. It wasn't deep enough to do any damage thankfully.

"You have cookers on your ship. How do they work. How do you produce your own electricity on a ship?"

"I don't know, aaa!" He was slashed again, this time across the chest.

"Even if I was the chief engineer, I wouldn't tell yeah that!" He gasped out. Unfortunately, that indicated who he really was.

"So, we're getting somewhere." Howed smirked.

Trip closed his eyes, realizing the mistake he had just made.

John was back on the planet's surface with Malcolm and his team, T'pol had also come.

John's nose was in an odd shape, and markings had been painted down the side of his face. The doctor's handy work had him well disguised. The plan was, he'd get inside the building as an officer, and get access for Malcolm, T'pol and the team to enter. They would keep the exits open, while he and Trip legged it out.

They were all set.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"I need a sample of blood, thank you." The doctor took the needle out of Trip's neck.

"It's hard when you're strapped up!" He said, when he saw Trip wince.

"I'm sorry, for being strapped up here against my own will!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He didn't like his job. You think he enjoyed seeing this man scream, faint and be beaten to death? Death. That's what will happen to this man, and he knew it. Yet, he couldn't do anything. He was helpless to stand by and watch as this man was tortured. Aliens should become their allies, not tested on!

"Interesting." he said, after looking at the blood under the microscope.

"What?"

"Well first of all it's red."

"What colour is yours?"

"Oh, ours is like a clear marlo."

"Marlo?"

"It's food we eat, you don't have Marlo?"

"No."

"You're missing out."

Tucker smiled, this guy didn't seem so bad, despite the tests and all.

"So, how did you end up with a job like this?"

"What?..oh..nice..pay."

"Something tells me that that's not all, you don't seem the type."

The doctor sighed. "You're right, I don't like this, but, I got tangled up in something I shouldn't, I..I'm sorry."

Trip was about to ask why when the Sergeant stormed in.

"We have detected your ship, quite large."

Trip grinned at that comment. They wre all very proud of Enterprise.

"Don't be so quick to show her off. She's not as big as we first expected her to be."

"Well, ya see. It's a bit like on Dr who, it's bigger on the inside." Joked Trip. "It was an old programme." He said, after seeing the confused looks.

"You are very advanced, how long have your kind been in space?"

Trip pulled a face, indicating he didn't know.

"What is you next experiment going to be?" Asked the Sergeant.

"Well..we've done blood so..eerrr..healing wounds I guess."

The Sergeant turned and shot Trip in the right leg. He let out a piercing scream. Only the chains held him up, his body unable to hold his weight as pain shot through it.

John was being led to the Sergeant with his disguise as an officer when he heard a bang, quickly followed by a loud scream.

"Don't let that be Trip." He whispered.

They turned a corner, and he was led into a room. The scream still fresh in his mind.

He froze in the door way. There was Trip, strapped up by his to arms with chains. Blood on his leg, stomach and chest. He found it hard to restrain himself from running up to his friend and Punching the General for going anywhere near Trip! Taking a deep breath he entered the room doing his very best to suppress the anger which was boiling up inside.

"Where andhow do you store your fuel?" Asked a frustrated Sergeant, spit flying out of his mouth.

Trip stared him in the eyes. So like Trip, thought John. Never let the foe win, even in this place.

John looked away when he saw a knife come down, closing his eyes tight. Clenching his fists when another scream rang out. Not long. He kept on thinking to himself. Not log till you can kick that guys arse! Just need to give the others a little more time.Not long.

More questions were asked, the Sergeant getting more and more frustrated as all he got in return were smart remarks.

Once again his lifted the knife, this time intended to inflict serious damage upon his prisoner. Trip trying his best not to show the fear, but it was clearly evident. Still he stared the oposion in the eye. Not letting them be satisfied.

Archer couldn't stand it.

"Sir." He stepped forward trying to get his attention. Reed had had enough time.

"Not now!" Snapped the Sergeant. His eyes bloody murder.

"But sir, more aliens have been found North, they want to speak with you."

At that the Sergeant turned round looking Archer right in the eye trying to spot the lies.

"Aliens?"

"Yes Sir." He had to do his very best to keep the emotion out of his voce, but the man obviously hadn't heard any if there was because he immediately ran out the door, shouting orders as he went.

"Carry on with your tests!"

Tests, what were they doing to him? Thought Archer.

The doctor was the only one left . Archer strode up to him and pushed him against the wall, taking him, and Trip by surprise.

"What?.." Trip was confused.

"It's me Trip!" John let go of the Doctor, and ran to his friend's aid

Sir?"

"Yes Trip, I'm here."

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry it was a while, I'm here now, and I'm going to get you out of here." He examined the chain. Guilt tugging at him. He shouldn't have left.It was his fault.

"Well, you've beaten my rescue for you anyway."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He returned a grin, forcing the thoughts to the back of is mind. He needed to think calmly in a situation like this. Blaming himself was not going to help Trip.

Archer used his phase pistol to cut Trip free of the chains. "Nearly there."

A satisfying clang informed him that he had been successful. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. The Commanders wrists slipped free of the restraints as Trip collapsed on a heap on the floor. Archer was soon at his side his stomach turning.

"What is it?"

"It's mi leg, it was shot." Said Tucker through gasps of pain. He wasn't quite ready to put any weight on that leg.

Archer remembered the noises he heard earlier in the hall. He cringed as the scream echoed in his mind. He had heard Trip being shot.

"How bad is it?" Trip looked up.

"It doesn't look too bad." Commented Archer trying to sound confident.. But he looked concerned as a deep crimson slowly seeped across the Commander's leg. It was going to get infected if they didn't do something. Soon.. "Can you walk?"

Trip looked at him as though he was crazy for a minute. But decided not to be as harsh.

"I'll try." He said. Archer, reluctantly let go. An ear splitting cry soon followed as Trip's legs immediately gave way unable to hold the weight. A started Archer made a grab for the Commander. A look of pity on his face.

"No." Said Trip, trying to smile through clenched teeth.

"Come on." Archer slung Trip's right arm over his shoulder, and took hold of Trip's waist with his left hand. He felt the heat radiate from his friend's body, no doubt he had a fever. "We've got to get out of here."

They headed for the door, but their path was blocked by Dr Usual, who was holding a phaser pistol. A look of determination in his eyes.

"I can't let you do that."

* * *

A cliffhanger! I'm going to need more reviews. If you've read this story, pls review, or the next chapter might be the last.

Advice is welcome all the time. Thanks to those who have already reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews. Keep them coming please. **

**I have lots planned for this one. Advice is welcome.**

**Chapter 7.**

"I...I..I can't let you do this." Stammered the doctor holding his ground.

"Why not!" Trip groaned.

"You….you are needed for tests. And they need information."

"I kinda meant give us a good reason to stay."

"Why don't you simply let us through." Archer took charge.

"But.."

"You shoot us and you'll regret it!"

"I can't let him leave."

"Come with us." Suggested Trip getting irritated.

"What?"

"I can tell you don't like it here, this place it isn't you."

"But if we get caught."

"We won't, unless you keep us here."

"Do you really want to do this or the rest of your life? Do you think they were going to let Trip live?" said Archer.

"No. No they weren't." They realization sunk in, and hit Archer too. If he hadn't come, goodness knows what Trip would have been put through.

"Make your decision quick." Trip glanced round. "We don't have all day!"

"I don't want to do this……"

"Great so your coming with us then. Come on Cap'n lets see how much better your rescue attempt is then mine!"

"I never said I'd go with you!" He raised the gun again but this time Archer was close enough to simply hit it out of his weak grip.

"Fine, bye, hope they kill you quickly though." Trip waved a hand as they pushed past trying not to let the pain of moving show on his face.

As they had predicted a flustered Dr soon caught up with them along the corridor.

"Nice of you to join us." Archer gasped as he was once again forced to take Trip's full weight as his legs gave way under him. "Do you need to stop?"

"Nah… I can ….manage." The Commander found himself having to force the words out through gritted teeth.

Archer took the lead, supporting Trip all he could. He knew that this must be very painful for him, but he still managed to smile. That is one of the things that amazed Archer.

"So, how do we get outta here?"

"You'll see." Archer didn't want to give everything away with the Doctor close by.

"So long as it's not far, you must be getting worn out."

Archer knew Trip was covering up the fact that his leg was causing him great pain. He may not admit it, but his face was sweating and a look of pain flashed in his eyes.

"Nearly there." He said in a gentle tone, trying his best to comfort his friend. "Not long now."

"Can't we transport out of here? I know it's a risk but, we don't have much of a choice."

"There's something blocking it. It's some sort of shield." Archer shuck his head.

"Wait, but from what I can tell, this is their first contact and they haven't got much technology." He said though gasps.

"Well they have." Archer glared at Usual. "Care to explain?"

Suddenly a loud, high pitched sound could be heard.

"Oh no." Whispered Usual.

"What….." Trip didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as his head burst with pain. Forcing his hands over his ears he fell to the ground with a yell, son followed by Archer. They lay there, tossing and turned. Pushing their hands against their hands trying to block the agony. Even their screams were drowned out by the high pitch which was stabbing at them.

Dr Usual, however had been prepared. The moment he had heard the noise he had shoved special ear plugs in. All staff of that place were well prepared for this situation. He crossed over the hall to a set of controls which were imbedded in the wall, and started punching in a code.

Archer wriggled on the floor. "Please stop!" He screamed. Again and again. About to pass out when the sound slowly began to die away.

They lay there, getting their breath back, and enjoying the pain free joy.

"How?" Started Archer.

"I typed in the code to stop the alarm."

"What?" Trip croaked, he could hardly hear anything except for a constant ringing in his ears.

"An Alarm." He said louder this time. "Which means that they know you have escaped, and they will go to great lengths to get you back."

"All the more reason to get off our butts" suggested Trip.

Archer crawled over to Trip to his feet. But Trip, so relieved that the sound stopped, had forgotten about his leg and so got up a bit too quickly. He slipped out of Archer's grasp, and hit the ground with a cry of pain. He clutched his leg, his face screwed up in pain.

Archer taken by surprise, panicked slightly.

"Trip." He rushed to his friend's side.

"Sorry Cap'n." he gasped.

"We'd better hurry."

Archer heaved Trip but they could already hear the sound which struck fear. The heavy clonk of approaching footsteps from round the corner. And it sounded like they were deeply outnumbered, especially with Trip unable to walk.


	8. Chapter 8

"They're getting close!" Trip could feel his legs giving way under him again and knew that they wouldn't make it far.

Archer looked round feeling his friend's weight. Finally his eyes rested upon a door.

"Doctor!" He called. "Can we hide in there?" He nodded his head to a steel door.

"Oh no, you can't go in there….."

"Why not?"

"Well I…you see…."

"Do you want us to get killed?" Trip was clearly getting frustrated.

Hesitantly Usual keyed in the code and they all bustled in wasting no time. Jon took a sudden intake of breath and released The Commander in shock.

Trip looked up from the floor, and saw what had made Jon gasp. He had to stop himself from throwing up in disgust. All around them were aliens, of different colours, different shapes, all strapped onto the wall, some dangling from the ceiling. Others displayed in glass boxes as prized possessions. All dead. All pale, some bloody or with limps missing. A few had their mouths and eyes wide open in fright preserving perfectly their last seconds.

They both turned an accusing eye onto Dr Usual, who was looking at his feet, the wall, anywhere but at them.

"I think you owe us an explanation." Archer growled through clenched teeth.

"I…..You weren't supposed to find this……I'm going to have to turn you in...I'm sorry…." He mumbled turning away as quickly as he could but Archer grabbed hold of him, shoving him against a wall. "So they can do what? Do this to us? Make us your art work, your master piece!" The words spat out angrily.

"No…yes…I guess..but it's not what I want!"

"Is this why you have so much technology? You take them, kill them, then steel what they have?"

"Yes." Usual looked around the room, anywhere but in Archer's eyes. The guilt inside was overwhelming. He tried to avoid the faces of the rotting aliens. Their eyes seemed to pierce his flesh, blaming him for what had happened.

"What did they do to deserve this?"

"I'm sorry! I, I didn't want this! Any of this! Please you have to understand. They were threatening to hurt my family my children!" At that Archer released his grip.

"So that's why you're here." Trip's faint voce could be heard in shuddering gasps.

"How's your breathing?" Archer knelt down putting a comporting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Trip remained silent. Archer panicked. Hadhe done or said something that was offensive? Has Trip stopped breathing? Then he saw Trip put a finger to his lips. Footsteps could be heard outside. Getting louder, closer.  
Trip could hear his heart beating in his ears. Please walk by, walk past. The steps stopped outside the door. Voices could be heard outside, then the locks began to come undone.

"Hide!" Whispered Usual.

Archer and Trip didn't need telling twice. They scrambled as fast as they could towards the tallest shelve, trying to look away from the gazing eyes of those aliens who came before them. Trip with his injuries was finding it hard. The second lock came undone. He wasn't going to make it! Archer grabbed a hold of his friends arms and using all the strength he had left pulled him across the room, imagining the angry looks Trip was probably giving him right now. Not far to go. The third and final bolt came undone. 2 more meters to go. The handle slowly turned.

Archer managed to swing Trip round just before the first solder came in. He nearly let out a scream of shock as he came face to face with a green Alien with a shriveled up nose and bulging eyes staring into his. Eyes of sadness and pain, reflecting what he had been through, what Trip would have been put through. And what would happen to them if they were caught.

"You, you just missed them." Usual stood on top of Trip's blood covering up the evidence. " They, they locked me in here…..I'm s s sorry." The Doctor's petrified voice actually made Trip feel sorry for the guy.

"Th..they went right..it was only a few minutes ago, you'll be able to catch them.

The two Starfleet officers allowed themselves to look round the corner, what they saw made their bodies go cold. Robots. Silver, solid, no emotion. Their faces from nightmares. Trip felt his hair prick on his back. For a second, his eyes met that of the robot. He knew he should have ducked, but he found himself frozen to the spot, unable to move. He heard these things happen in films, but he never knew that it actually happened. His mouth hung open in a silent scream. Staring into those eyes he felt nothing but utter terror, no love, no compassion, it was as though they had never existed. Finally the emotionless object turned away releasing Trip from his grip. Tucker let out a sigh as Archer took his weight, restraining himself from asking his friend the routine questions of, are you ok ect?

"I'm, I'm sure you'll be able to catch them if y..y…you go now." Usual was completely drained of confidence. Suddenly a long metal sword sprang out of the robot's arm and shot right through Usual's stomach receiving gut ranching sounds from the doctor.

Archer was glad then that Trip was disabled because he knew for certain that his friend would have gotten up and tried to fight off the metal monsters.

The blade was withdrawn allowing the body to flop into a heap on the floor like a rag doll. His blood mixed with Trip's soon becoming a stream.

Trip held his breath as the heavy boots came closer, the dark penetrating eyes scanning the room for any life. Finally they turned to leave, closing the door behind them.

Archer dashed to Usual's side and was soon joined by a determined crawling engineer.

"You didn't have to do that." He gazed at the paling face.

"Couldn't let them do this to..you..0824…" He gulped as a trickle of blood found an escape through his mouth.

"We'll tell them you were a true hero." Trip laid a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "You died to save us. We can't thank you enough."

The doctor managed a faint smile before his eyes rolled up.

Trip closed his eyes forcing back the tears which welled up behind them. First they had to get out, they would be time for grieving later.


End file.
